Terjebak!
by PotterSick89
Summary: bagaimana jika para sorcierer {ABI} terjebak di tahun ketujuh Harry menjelang perang? Simak kisahnya di FF ini! @Rnr Ya@
1. Chapter 1

**Terjebak!**

**Perkenalan sama tokohnya dulu, ya!**

**Hana Delacour (Author), Shaula Pierre, Remiel (Idih-Idih or Dihya) Flamel, Elleanor Vicknair, Jonathan Evrard, Medina Amrhein, Del Brazeau, Widya Cane, Dhea Vadnais, Roxanne Paradis, dan Noel De Leon...**

**Semuanya adalah murid Akademi Beauxbatons Indonesia! Dan akupun gatau apakah mereka punya akun FFn, tp yang jelas Kak Shaula punya! (Alias Kak Shawespe Pir :3)**

**Naaaah... happy reading semuanya!**

Ditengah pertemuan secara langsung (offline) para sorcierer {ABI} di Hotel Rania...

"Hei!" panggil Remiel, beberapa sorcierer menoleh dan berjalan kearah Remiel. "Ada apaan, Rem?" tanya Hana.

"Ini lho..."

-Remiel POV On-

"Ini lho... aku tadi nemuin kalung ini di tempat makan, nah aku pengen tanya sama kalian, kira-kira ini apa?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Coba gue liat deh, Rem," ucap Elle. Aku pun memberikan kalung itu kepada Elle.

"I... Ini kan time turner!" bisik Elle.

Aku pun meminta kembali time turner itu. Tiba-tiba... Prang!

-Remiel POV Off-

-Hana POV On-

_Etdah! Pasti Time Turnernya pecah! _Teriakku dalam hati.

"Aaaaaaa!" aku dan semua berteriak...

Brug!

Aku bangun, dan aku melihat...

"Kyaaaaa!"

-Hana POV Off-

"Eh? Siapa itu?" tanya Harry pada Hermione.

Hermione hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Ehm... Kamu Harry, kan?" tanya Shaula.

-Shaula POV On-

"Iya," jawab Harry, yang terlihatnya heran dengan pertanyaanku.

"Ehm.. kami tersesat dari dunia muggle, dan kami tiba-tiba berada disini karena Time Turner," ucapku malu-malu.

"Hei, bagaimana kalian bisa tahu tentang time turner?" tanya seorang gadis. Ya, Ginny Weasley.

Aku memandang Roxy, dan Roxy pun maju.

-Shaula POV Off-

-Roxy POV On-

"Begini, Ms. Weasley, seseorang menulis buku tentang keseharian Harry, dari umur anda 11 tahun sampai sekarang dan secuil dari masa depan anda dan teman-teman," jawbaku, jujur saja, aku gemetaran.

"He?" gumam Ron bingung.

"Tunggu sebentar, apakah kalian bisa sihir?" tanya seseorang lagi, yang merupakan Luna Lovegood.

"Emm..."

-Roxy POV End-

-To Be Continued-

Rnr Guys :3


	2. Chapter 2

Terjebak

-Roxy POV Off-

Nath maju, dengan lantang Ia berbicara. "Kami tahu banyak tentang sihir, Ms. Lovegood, tetapi kami hanyalah muggle yang tidak bisa sihir," jawab Nath. "Tetapi mungkin saja kami bisa, kalau memakai tongkat, sayangnya kami semua tidak punya tongkat asli, hanya tongkat mainan yang dijual di toko-toko sihir ala muggle." Akhir Nath dengan tegas. "Oh, oke kalau begitu," jawab Luna santai.

"Sepertinya kalian bisa sihir menurut mata batin-ku," Parvati cemberut sejenak mendengar dengusan mengejek Hermione, "Kami punya tongkat-tongkat tak terpakai yang kami peroleh dari Aberforth yang mendapatkannya dari para Snatchers yang bodoh, tongkat-tongkat itu berada dipojok kiri sana, kalian boleh mengambilnya," tawar Parvati, yang memandangi Medina dengan kagum entah kenapa.

"Hey Parvati! Aku tak punya tongkat! Dan kau sudah dengar itu, dan Kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa ada kumpukan tongkat disini!" omel Dean. "Hiih.. Memangnya apa urusanku? Toh kau bukan siapa-siapaku!" jawab Parvati dengan jutek.

"Benar boleh kami ambil?" tanya Del dan Remiel bersamaan, sama inginnya mempunyai tongkat sihir betulan. Bukan yang dijual di olshop-olshop bertemakan HP itu.

"He'emh, ambil sesukamu," ucap Neville. Semuanya langsung menyerbu pojok kiri Kamar Kebutuhan. Benar, ada banyak tongkat disitu.

-Del POV On-

Semua sedang berkutat memilih rongkat, Aku tak dapat tempat untuk memilih, jadi aku menunggu bersama teman senasibku, Widya. Jujur, aku tak begitu suka gadis Cane itu, agak menyebalkan, dia.

"Hai Del," ucap Widya. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku, sanbat malas berbicaa dengan gadis Cane manja itu, aneh kenapa dia bisa jadi Ketua Murid Rouerie.

"Tak dapat tempat untuk memilih?" tanya Nona Pierre, salah satu yang baik dan normal. Aku mengangguk. "Aku sudah selesai, Kau boleh memilih. Mmmm, Widya, tak apa kalau aku memberikan kesempatan ini pada Del?"

"Tak apa apa, Kak Shaula! Aku masih bisa menunggu, paling sebentar lagi ada yang selesai," jawab gadis itu riang. Ah, kekanakan, tidak bermartabat sekali.

-Del POV Off-

-Widya POV On-

Aku tak tahu kenapa Del membenciku, kupikir, dia baik, ternyata, dia agak.. Yah.. Begitu lah, terlalu elegan, kata baiknya.

"Wid! Aku udah selese, pake, nih!" seru Medina, kawanku, aku berjalan ke tempat Medina dan mencari tongkat.

Ah ya, pas, dengan kayu elm, 2,5 senti, dan inti bulu phoenix. Sempurna, pas untukku.

"Hai Del," sapaku lagi. Del hanya menganggukan kepalanya sedikit.

Oh, apa salahku sehingga Del membenciku?

-Widya POV Off-

Semua telah memilih tongkatnya, dan Harry pun berbicara.

"Kawan-kawan, aku barus menemukan diadem Ravenclaw," terang Harry, para sorcieer mulai panik, Harry akan diemukan oleh salah satu Carrow bersaudara!

"Ooh! Dady membuat replika diadem itu!" ucap Luna.

"Dan apakah di asrama Ravenclaw ada gambaran seperti apa rupa diadem itu?"tanya Harry lagi. Michael Corner membuka mulut, "Ada, ada patung Rowena Ravenclaw memakai diadem itu di ruang rekreasi kami."

"Apakah ada yang mau mengantarku kesana? Aku sangat perlu," ujar Harry.

Luna bangkit, Harry langsung mengikutinya.

"Jangan, Harry!" teriak Noel.

-Noel POV On-

Aduh, aku memang bodoh. Umpatku dalam hati.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh kesana?" tanya Harry padaku, terlihat sangat heran akan kelakuanku itu.

"Emm..."

"Pokoknya, Kau jangan pergi kesana, bisa bahaya! Kalau ketahuan oleh salah seorang Proffesor atau Filch, bagaimana?" elakku.

"Aku pergi dengan jubah gaib, Sir, bukankah seharusnya kau tahu ada jubah ghaib?" jawab Harry dengan sarkasme yang jelas, apalagi kata Sir ditekankan olehnya.

Bodoh! Kenapa aku membuat Harry tak suka padaku! Rutukku.

-Noel POV End-

To Be Continued, RnR guys...


	3. Chapter 3

**TERJEBAK!**

**Hai hai, ini update 2 kali dalam sehari jarang dilakukan :3 ini pertama kali malah :3 so happy reading :3**

-Noel POV End-

*Skip*

-Medina POV On-

Percy kembali.. Aku melihat kehangatan keluarga yang sangat erat...

Aku hanya tersenyum, dan tiba-tiba...

"FRED!" semua berteriak, hantu Fred masih tertawa-tawa, sedangkan tubuh aslinya sekarat.

Percy menangisi mayat Fred, dan sesuatu ada di ingatanku...

-Medina POV Off-

"Perang! Kita seharusnya berperang, ingat?!" Medina berteriak, semua pasukan {ABI} langsung tersadar.

"Antonin Dolohov, mana dia, aku sudah tak sabar untuk melihat dia mati..." ujar Remiel geram, Ia memang sangat menghormati Fred, dan Ia ingin menghabisinya.

"Tenang, Rem. DE akan tahu Hogwarts punya pasukan kecil dari dunia Muggle jika kau tak sabar ingin membunuh si Antonin itu," Hana memperingatkan Remiel.

Remiel cemberut, "Yah, apa maumu deh.."

-Hana POV On-

Kulihat kumpulan DE mulai maju, aku segera melontarkan kutukan, "Impedimenta! Impedimenta! Impedimenta!"

Ruapanya semua pasukan {ABI} telah bergerak, dan Remiel hampir saja menggunakan mantra Avada Kedavra, kalau tidak diingatkan Nath.

Kulihat ada Rodolphus Lestrange, aku segera meluncurkan mantra bius padanya. Rupanya dia menyadari keberadaanku. "Crucio!" serunya, aku menghindar, hatiku berdebar kencang, "Petrificus Totalus!"Ia membeku, tetapi pulih setelah Greyback ikut berduel denganku.

-Hana POV Off-

-Nath POV On-

Kulihat Hana sedang berduel dengan Rodolphus dan Fernir, dan aku melayangkan kutukan Levicorpus pada si manusia serigala.

"Siapa itu yang menggantungkanku?!" serunya marah. "Aku, Liberacorpus!"

Fernir marah, "Avada Kedav.." "Silencio! Petrificus Totalus! Impedimenta!" seruku.

Fernir marah, selama 2 menit Ia memelototkan matanya padaku, Hah! Rasain! Ngelawan Jonathan Evrard sih!

Ketika Ia terbebas dan ingin melancarkan kutukan, aku mendengar seseorang beteriak.

-Nath POV Off-

"Aaaa!" jerit Del, Ia dikenai mantra Crucio oleh Alecto Carrow. "Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" seseorang melancarkan mantra dengan geram. Itu Widya.

"Aaaa!" jerit Alecto. Ia pun pingsan.

-Del POV On-

Sakit... Sakitthh.. Rintihku. Benar benar sakit dikenai mantra cruciatus. Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa bertahan.

Kulayangkan pandangan ke sekelilingku. Dan disana berdiri Widya.

Widya.

Orang yang selama ini kumushi dan diamkan, ternyata Ialah yang menyelamatkan nyawaku dari si Carrow?

Apakah aku amnesia?

Tidak...

"Widya.." ucapku lirih. Widya yang masih terpaku langsung mendekatiku. "Kau tak apa-apa, Del?"

Aku tersenyum, "Tak apa-apa, maafkan aku telah memusuhimu. Aku pikir kau terlalu kekanakan, dan tidak mempunyai harga diri. Ternyata, kau lebih berani daripadaku."

"Tak apa, Del, sejak dulu aku memang agak sedikit jengkel, tapi aku selalu memaafkanmu, katu tahu? Aku adalah penggemarmu, "Kau keren dan cantik."

"Hmph.. Aku cantik? Aku jauh dari kata cantik. Keren? Mungkin lebih tepat untuk Elle."

"HEI KALIAN BERDUA APAKAH TAK SADAR INI DALAM KONDISI PERANG?!" teriak Elle. Kami beruda langsung melawan para DE.

-Del POV Off-

-Elle POV On-

Kulihat Bellatrix sedang menuju Shaula, yang kini menuju Shaula yang sedang membantu Hana berduel dengan Rodolphus.

"Impedimenta!" seruku terang- terangan pada Bellatrix. Bellatrix terkejut, segera menghindar dan menyerangku. "Crucio!" "Protego!" Elakku. Bellatrix menghindar dari jet berupa mantra Crucio itu.

"Tantrallegra!" ucapku, Bellatrix pun mulai menari-nari tak jelas. "Accio Bellatrix's Wand!" seruku. Tongkat Bellatrix diambil olehku.

Bellatrix akhirnya berhenti menari, Ia tampak marah. "Ini tongkatmu, Bella manis, mungkin aku harus adil padamu," ucapku sarkatis. Bellatrix agak kaget dengan kemiripan gaya bicaraku dengannya.

-Elle POV Off-

-TBC-

RnR Guys :3


	4. Chapter 4

**TERJEBAK!**

Yeaaaaahh... Terjebak is coming... gimana nuansa perangnya? Jelek kan? Maklum writer pemula :3 Happy Reading, BTW :3

-Elle POV Off-

Bellatrix dan Elle masih bertarung, banyak kerusakan yang diakibatkan oleh mereka. Sementara itu, Remiel melihat Lucius mengendap-endap.

"Confringo!" seru Remiel. Jubah Lucius terbakar, dan Lucius langsung memadamkan api itu dengan mantra aguamenti. "Crucio!" seru Lucius. "Protego!" seru Remiel, mantra itu berbalik pada Lucius, yang langsung menghindar. "Petrificus Totalus! Langlock!" seru Remiel.

"Stupefy! Terimakasih, Nak," kata Flitwick. Ketika mereka berdua melihat Antonin Dolohov, mereka langsung menyerbunya.

"Confrigo! Tantrallegra!" seru Remiel. "Incendio!" seru Flitwick. Dolohov pun menari-nari sambil berusaha memadamkan api yang membakar jubahnya.

"Aguamenti! Stupefy!" seru Flitwick, mengakhiri duel dengan Dolohov. Rupanya, Remiel masih bertahan. "Bombarda!" seru Remiel, tubuh Dolohov akhirnya meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping.

-Shaula POV On-

Rodolphus sudah terkapar tak sadar diri, Hana sedang melawan Dementor yang berada disebelah kastil. Patronusnya ternyata lebah. Aku melihat Amycus Carrow berjalan dibalik pepohonan. "Hei, Carrow jelek! Ayo berduel! Sepertinya, kekuatan duelmu seperti tikus kecil yang ketakutan dibawah kandang!"

Setelah mendengar kata-kata sinisku, Carrow langsung meledak. "Avada Kedavra!" aku mengelak. "Sectumsempra!" mantraku menyambar bahunya, yang langsung berarah-darah. Rupanya, dia belum menyerah. "Stupefy!" raungnya mawah. "Protego!" mantra itu dengan bodohnya berbalik kedirinya sendiri, dan dia pun terkapar dengan sebuah mantra bius menancap di tubuhnya.

-Shaula POV Off-

-Roxy POV On-

Banyak pelahap maut telah dikalahkan, misalnya, Fernir Greyback, Antonin Dolohov, Amycus Carrow.. Sementara masih banyak juga yang berduel. Tapi yang paling heboh adalah Elle melawan Bellatrix. Tak kusangka, Rabastan berlari kearah Bellatrix, ingin membantunya. Aku refleks meluncurkan mantra bius kearahnya.

"Reducto!" serang Rabastan padaku setelah Ia berhasil menghindar. "Protego!" kutukan itu malah menyerang Yaxley, yang sedang berudel dengan Mr. Weasley.

"Avada Kedavra!" ucapku lantang. Dan Rabastan langsung mengembuskan anafas terakhirnya.

"Hebat, Rox!" seru Shaula yang sedang melawan dementor bersama Hana. "Sama-sama, Shaula!" jawabku.

-Roxy Pov Off-

-Noel POV On-

Kulihat banyak Demenotr bermunculan, di samping kastil, di lapangan quidditch... bahkan di hutan terlarang, tempat dimana aku berada sekarang.

Kulihat sosok tinggi yang mengerikan, dementor. Aku langsung mencabut tongkat hollyku. "Expecto Patronum!" rapalku. Tidak berhasil, hanya membentuk pusaran.

"expecto Patronum!" tidak berhasil. "Expecto Patronum!" Dementor itu semakin dekat... "EXPECTO PATRONUUUUUUMMMM!" Raungku. Seekor harimau menyerah dementor itu, memperlihatkan cakar-cakar tajamnya.

Aku berhasil merapalkan mantra patronus.

-Noel POV Off-

TBC

Jangan lupa RnR!


End file.
